SomeThingElseYT
Adam Ortiz (born: ), commonly known by his online alias and YouTube channel name " ", is a friend of Rebecca Parham, a reoccurring character and a YouTube animator who was featured in Stole Mom's Credit Card to Buy N64 in which he put some additional voices into. YouTube career History Adam started his YouTube channel on January 10, 2014, but didn't post anything until August 10, 2016. His first video was a Gym Skit. He made his first animation, a story about how he got into a car crash, on September 5, 2016. He kept making Animations and Gaming, until he quit gaming entirely, and focused solely on Animation. On May 27, 2017, he hit 100K subscribers, then he hit 1M on July 17 2018. Since them, Adam continues to make animated videos and started collaborating with other YouTube (especially YouTube animators) such as Rebecca Parham in Stole Mom's Credit Card to Buy N64. Incidents Demonetization On November 22, 2017, Adam posted a tweet about his latest video at the time being Demonetized. Later on, he revealed that all of his videos were Demonetized. Adam contacted YouTube many times, and nothing helped. Adam left his MCN off, and that disabled his monetization. He tried getting his Monetization verified, and it didn't work. On January 2, 2018, Adam's Monetization was turned on. Locked out of account On April 14, 2018, Adam tweeted about him being locked out of his YouTube account. He had been locked out for nearly 3 weeks before he tweeted about it. He asked TeamYouTube on Twitter if they could help, because he reset his password and typed it wrong when he wrote it on paper. He tried to reset it again, but he was denied because they didn't think it was him. He was logged on in his Computer and Phone but couldn't upload. Adam was denied a second time for a password reset, and claimed "His dream job had turned into a nightmare." On April 19, 2018, Adam was able to log onto his YouTube account again. Description Appearance Ortiz's looks like a humanoid marshmallow with horns on it. He wears a red hoodie that says "Common Sense" on it. Personality Adam is a confident guy. Although despite his art skills and the ability to create animations, he tends to describe himself as a bad drawer. Role in videos Generally, he doesn't have too many important roles on Rebecca's videos, except that he was either a cameo character or he was mentioned hanging out with Rebecca, and most of time, with their friends. However, in Stole Mom's Credit Card to Buy N64, his role was included additional voices so that Rebecca Parham would be able to directly talk to another person instead of a fan or an example character. He also was beatboxing the Super Mario theme. Moreover, he went to the Studio71 party with Rebecca and the others to get some food. He also got some sunglasses because he hated the flashlights. Also, he made a cameo appearance, sleeping with other YouTube animators in the same room. Relationships He usually has good relationships, especially with the YouTube animators. In addition, he is part of the Animation Squad, so he has good relationships with the other YouTube animators. Appearances * 2017 VidCon Recap * Almost Run Over by a Car * Stole Mom's Credit Card to Buy N64 * 2018 VidCon Recap * My School Dress Codes (cameo) * Am I Dating Someone? * The Last VidCon Recap * Slumber Parties Are Witch Gatherings (cameo) Quotes * "Ha! You in like 83 million millennials!" * "Oooooohhh. Granny, tell us the story of classic Sonic. You know, the good Sonic." * "Aw, snap! Pokémon snap!" * "Wait, you stole your mom's credit card to buy something she was already gonna buy for you?" * "Could you even really call that stealing?" * "Keep in mind. I'm not a professional beatboxer. I make fun of me." * "Okay, I'd go for this one: don't forget to like that smash button, drink more liquids and stay hydrated." Trivia * He has a Discord server where he enjoys hanging out with his fans. * His name was referenced in the cast in My Crazy Theatre Teacher. * He is a huge Marvel fan. Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Reoccurring characters Category:YouTubers